Night Of Revenge
by Valcyria
Summary: What they did to me was unforgivable. But I will have my revenge. Soon they will pay for what they have done. Alex is up for revenge. But what will happen afterwards? After five years of working for MI6 he just wants to quit.
1. Chapter 1

Night Of Revenge

_One day I will get revenge_  
_One night to remember_  
_One day it'll all just end_

The only reason I keep living, bending to their will and pretending to be broken is that I know that one day it will all be over. One day they will make a mistake. Give me a chance, and I won't hesitate to take it.

I know that I have become what they wanted with one exception, I still have my free will. I have become the cold blooded killer who stops at nothing. I hate myself for it and the only reason I'm still alive and not dead by my own hand is that I have a goal. I have to make sure that nobody else has to share my fate.

It has been five years since my uncle's death, three years of hell, and two years of... I can't even find a word for what it is. It's a much darker place than hell.

You could sum up my life into five short events:

-Ian's death

-The downfall: The missions Stormbreaker- Desmond McCain

-The missions starts changing

-New guardian

-The Chance

Ian's death was like the match that lit the fire. I know that sooner or later I would have found myself in the claws of MI6 so I don't really blame everything on his death . It just hurried things up.

The downfall. How could I have been so stupid and naïve? I really believed, several times, that it was over. This was the last time. I thought they had a heart. That they did this because they didn't have a choice. How foolish we can be at that age.

It really was a fall. From a popular, intelligent soccer player who spoke 4 languages fluently to a killer who followed MI6 every wink is a fall that makes me ashamed.

It was in those first missions that the change took place. But it was the eleventh mission that it was completed. I don't want to go in on the details. It was so emotionally devastating that it utterly destroyed me from the inside out. I don't even think I can remember the whole mission because I have everything I can't handle locked in a in a safe in the furthest reaches of my mind.

After that it was too hard to continue to fight against MI6 so I just gave up. I just_ couldn't_ continue; I was so tired. So I became their puppet because it was easier than think for myself.

Poor Jack. Even after that change she stayed with me. I still can't believe how loyal she was. I didn't deserve it. How could she stand to have an emotionless robot walking through her house like that? She is the bravest person I have ever met. I guess she started to miss finding me retching in the bathroom because of a nightmare, that was at least a sign of humanity. I still had nightmares but it was like a wall made of glass between me and the dreams. I could see everything but it just didn't connect. After a while the missions started to change but I didn't really care. It was assassinations as often as it was 'ordinary' missions. They just skipped the bullshit and cut to the case; 'this is a bad guy, we want you to take him down'. Or the more common 'she is in our way, move her'. They were not so blunt but it wasn't hard to figure out. So I would often find myself on a roof with a familiar RAP4 Tippman X7 sniper rifle, or adding a drop of Digitalis in the 'problem's' food. It wasn't like I noticed or cared about the changes, but it was a change that showed how much control MI6 had gained over me. Blunt and Jones stopped giving me missions. All my instructions came from Crawley. I couldn't have cared less.

But then they made a mistake. The mistake that is going to cost them their lives. They killed Jack. What's the meaning with kicking a dog that's already down? I had given in and lost my spirit but her death woke me up. I guessed that they wanted to push me down even more to prevent me from standing up but they didn't understand that that was the only thing that could still affect me. She had already given me so much and now her life? That made me stand up. But I was smart. I knew that I couldn't drag any attention to me. But I started to work on a plan to make them pay. The first step was to gain a network of allies. But all my plans took a break when I was introduced to my new guardian. If you could call that a guardian. More like, oh I don't know, a demon? From the moment I put my foot in the apartment he explained the rules for me. I was supposed to clean, cook and study. Never a free moment. I had piles of homework. I was sitting up through the nights to get done with them, because trust me, I rather suffer from sleep deprivation than from internal bleeding. Because of course he had to go by the rule 'pain makes you listen' I had bruises everywhere, bruises that could be explained away. My 'profession' saw to that. Every time I did something 'wrong' the punishments got worse. 'Resisting interrogation training' he called it. I couldn't even fight back because MI6 wasn't supposed to know that I wasn't spiritless anymore. But I had a goal.

I started to like the missions because oddly enough I felt more safe on them than at 'home'. I also started count the days to my eighteenth birthday. It wasn't like I hoped to escape MI6, I just wanted to escape him.

But the drops that made the dam break was on my eighteenth birthday. I got a call to the courts. And guess what happened? Because of my mental state and all my dropouts from school the judge had decided to take away my control over my own life. They took all the rights from and I had only as much control as the day before. So guess who was nice enough to give me a roof over my head and continue to work with my 'shaky' mental state? My guardian. Wasn't it enough? You had me where you wanted me but did you have to push me deeper and deeper into the mud? Couldn't you just leave me alone? Apparently not. My plans are under reconstruction again. And soon I will have my shot. Maybe literally, I haven't decided yet. Soon they will pay for what they have done.

_Rise, I will rise, I will rise_

_One night of the hunter_

Alan Blunt took a shuddering breath and coughed up some blood. The pain had faded away to be replaced by a numbness that told him that death was on its way. Alex had positioned the knife perfectly, right in the same place where Yassen had thrust his knife into Ash. Irony.

Alan had to admire it. He would die slowly, with some pain and his death was one hundred percent guaranteed. Ash might have survived, but he had been young and at the peak of fitness while Blunt was old and had never even thought of training since he got the place as the head of MI6. Even if he had gotten help immediately, which he hadn't, there was not a chance that he could've lived.

Crawley and Mrs. Jones were on the floor, some meters away, with bullet holes between their eyes. They had both died before anyone could comprehend what was going on. The pistol was made of plastic and the bullets of stone so that they wouldn't be seen on the elevators metal scan. The knife was ironically, Alan's letter knife. Blunt had to admit, it was all brilliantly planed.

He glanced up to the agent who was standing at the window.

He felt ashamed. He had done what he warned everybody not to do; -he had underestimated a Rider. He had believed that he had finally broken a Rider, and the most important one. He had thought that he had put his own trained fighter dog in a cage so he would be able to let it out for battle, only to realize that he had cornered a wolf that only waited for a chance to bite. And bit it had, hard and fatal.

Alex hadn't broken, he had bided his time and waited for the right moment. And he, Alan Blunt, had been stupid enough to let his guard down and invite Alex to his office, without even thinking about the fact that the very man he had wronged may try to get his revenge. The only reason Alex hadn't left earlier was because of the surging need for vengeance that every human being acquires when pushed too far, no matter how pure and good they may be.

Alan Blunt took a last shuddering breath and with a feeling of dread and disappointment, he let his eyes fall shut.

_You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-

Agent Rider heard MI6's head last breath and smiled. Not humorous or malicious, but content. A smile of a job well done. What he had dreamed of for so many years had finally become reality.

He heard the chaos outside but he had enough time left to escape before they managed to gather courage to break down the door. He took one last look out over London before he exited the office and the headquarters of MI6, one last time.

-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-

Now to the last part of my plan.

I had taken care of all my tormentors. My guardian, Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt. I hadn't planned to take care of Crawley but I planned for the occasion and I didn't really care. Crawley was just a robot without feelings and will.

It was only the three of them in the whole of MI6 who knew about the blackmail so now no-one would get the genius idea to use a minor any time soon.

So the revenge part was done. So what could be left? My freedom. I just want to leave everything behind. I can only think about two options, but both of them appeal to me equally, so which should I choose? And I can't do both, so which should it be?

_Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark_  
_Cover your eyes, the devil's inside_

-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-

**A/N I WON'T PUBLISH ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE I HAVE GOT 5 REVIEWS!**

Do I have your attention now? Good. That's what applies. And if you like this story then you have to review. Because now it's like this. I have two more chapters that is done but if I get enough reviews then I will put up a epilogue to. I know what is going to stand there if you do your work. But I have to get the motivation to write it. And why am I supposed to write a epilogue that nobody is going to read? I have to know that you actually want to read it. And alerts isn't enough, sorry but that's not enough to motivate me.

And criticism is welcome as long as it's not like 'you suck'. Or wait it is. Because then I can flame you back. If you see anything that is wrong then tell me it. Even if you are mean as hell.

AND THANKS SO MUCH TO FAN O' FANFIC AND SPEECHBUBBLE!

Fan O' Fanfic is my awesome beta that has helped me out so much and pushed me to make me write faster. And she has awesome taste in music. Breaking Benjamin rules!

Speechbubble is the only one who has reviewed my other story! She pointed out every single wrong so thank you so much! I love people who points out wrongs!

Anyway check out my other story Monster who is a one-shot. Might put up a sequel to that one. If I can find the spirit.

The name on the songs is in my profile. For you who don't like lyrics in stories, too bad. I'm a music freak so they are here to stay.

Thanks to Fan O' Fanfic again!

Yeah I know, long A/N. But I like to talk... so deal with

Just one more thing. What do you know about Sweden? Just curios...

Wait! One more thing. Disclaimer sucks. I mean come on! I don't think Horowitz just decided to start writing fanfics on his own books!


	2. Alternate Ending 1

Ending Number One

Alex stole a last look on London before he turned around and left the city and his name. Alex Rider had seen his last daylight and Ario Valiente saw his first morning.

_And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, Imma face my demons  
I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now_

I met many people during my years in MI6. Some were just ordinary citizens, some were rich people with too much influence and some were talented government refugees. People who lived in a kind of limbo. Hated or ignored the government and its forces. People who didn't cared about the law but who dismissed gangs, syndicates or thieves. People who just followed their own rules but didn't damage anybody who didn't deserve it in the process.

It was a long and tiresome project to understand and get myself in the in between 'world' that was ruled by hackers, forgers and mercenaries. People who worked for anybody, good or bad, or nobody. But I succeeded, and it was worth all the work. It took just a few months after that to fix everything that needed to be done to secure my freedom.

Papers that told everybody that I was a Spaniard who was studying in England and was going home to Madrid when I was finished with my studies.

A computer genius helped me to erase all traces of Alex Rider that existed in the governments and MI6's archives. I don't know how he was able to access those files and I didn't ask. Plausible deniability after all.

A healthy account on a Spanish bank that held enough money to set me up in whatever I wanted. From a friend with more money then he knew what to do with.

A scholarship to get me the grades I needed to get a decent work and contacts all around Madrid if I found any problems.

I couldn't wait to give life another chance. Because like I heard once 'If you fail once then don't stop trying. How are you supposed to succeed if you don't try?' Maybe I can find some sort of happiness. I can't let MI6 succeed in their fight to destroy my life. They might have done the damage already but I can fix it. Somehow, maybe... I have to at least try.

_So I run, hide and tear myself up  
Start again with a brand new name  
And eyes that see into infinity_

_-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-_

My new life was perfect. I may not be rich, famous and popular but that's never what I wanted. Neither am I normal, I couldn't adjust to something mundane, but normal enough so that I can be content. My work is still my life but it's now from a choice I have made without being pushed by powers higher than me. A tour guide. It's the perfect work for me. They were overjoyed when they found out my language skills and I'm never bored because I travel all around the world with tourists who I teach basic 'survival' linguistics to in the place we are visiting. I can handle the press and take care of all problems that may come in our way. And my James Bond-esque charm and good looks isn't exactly something that is to a disadvantage. This work like made for me. A spy who wants to be normal.

I'm never alone and I have all the friends I need. If someone asks me about the scar I just says that I was working in Congo when I got caught together with my group of tourists by a guerilla attack from one of the local gangs. They start with all the normal things like 'oh my poor little boy', 'how did you make it?' or 'Cool! Can I touch your scars?'. And that's it! It was such a relief although I do feel bad sometimes with the lies. Then I think that the lies are better for them, they don't need that knowledge. They seem to get more faith in me which makes everything easier. It has actually happened that families have asked to have me as a tour guide because I make them feel safe! Its things like that warm my heart because I have not had people trusting me like that for far too long.

I love my work so much that they need to force me to take vacation. Although, the work itself is almost like a paid holiday in itself. It's like a drug to me, that complete strangers trust me so much and put so much faith in me. It wasn't like MI6, I never wanted recognition, but a 'thank you' every now and again would have been appreciated.

I have still soul deep scars but when I'm working with all these people I can forget everything for a while.

It's their problem I'm focusing on, not mine. And I finally understand the people who become teachers. It's so much fun in telling them a countries history and see them listening to every word. Or having them follow you as ducklings and asking questions. I kind of feel sorry for the teachers who love teaching but gets treated like shit in the school. Believe me, I would know. Brooklands wasn't _bad_ per se, but we had our trouble classes.

_I don't wanna change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere _

I looked over the city I had hoped that I would never see again. But my girlfriend had insisted because she said something that I couldn't be a tourist guide without having seen London. I couln't refuse her anything.

Because that was one of my stipulations when I took the contract was that I wouldn't have to go to England.

The reason to why Kemina didn't know that it was here I had grown up was not that I didn't want to tell her. I love her so much and when we had confessed our love for each other I had immediately tried to tell her about my life. Tried is the keyword. When I said that needed to tell her she just put a finger on my lips and said that she didn't want to hear. And she said, and I'm repeating her exact words since I have them memorized.

"I don't want to hear it because it's not important. I know that you have had a terrible life and that those scars doesn't come from your work as tourist guide. I'm not stupid you know. But that's in the past and you should get a chance to start from scratch without anyone knowing anything about it. I will be there for you if you want someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on but please don't tell me because you feel like you need to. Because you don't"

That's what I love in her, the understanding. But it's still not like love what I'm feeling for her. MI6 made me unable to love. I'm telling everybody that I love her because that's the word that closest describe what I feel for her. It's more like a need. An urge to feel loved, and have somebody to spoil and worship. Because that something I do, I worship her. She is strong and loving, one of those people you really don't think exists outside crappy romance novels. A cliché. But she's _my_ cliché. She knows that I have a bad past but she doesn't care. She is exactly what I need. Love is often that you forget all your needs and just go head over heels but don't give a damn. But for me it's all about needs. Not wants.

I forget my mental scars when I'm with her and I feel happy, calm and most importantly, safe. Happiness is a reason enough, at least for me, to call it love.

London. It's like I remember it but it feels strange to be back. I'm not scared that anybody will recognize me because I look like a Spanish national. The tan that was fake before is real now because all the sun I've has been exposed to. My blonde hair was changed into dark brown before I went to the airport with my new passport. Together with the eyes, tan and the perfect Spanish accent, no-one even gave me a second glance at the airport. I guess I chose Spain because Spanish was the first language I learned, and it was also the first country Ian took me to.

I know I'm damaged but I have found a reason to live. I am as happy as psychologically possible for me and I'm content.

I'm still feeling tired but I'm healing. But I will never be completely healed. I have lost a big part of my conscience. I mean I saw a man that was a rapist and a murderer, according to my gut feeling, following a young woman. But I just couldn't bring myself to follow him. I didn't want to be dragged into that world again. I'm not proud of it but I have lost the will to change things, to make this world better. I just want to live a normal life worrying about only myself. Doesn't I deserve that? I have sacrificed so much, can't just someone else take up where I left it? I mean why does one person have to sacrifice it all, why can't several sacrifice a little? But that is not how this world works. If it did I wouldn't be here. I just... I don't know how you keep fighting when it just doesn't work. Every time I had defeated one maniac, another one showed his ugly face. I know that nothing can change if you don't try, but it kills your spirit. I think I have fought enough against this crazy world and deserves a rest. Now it's someone elsees turn to step up and take over. I have retired. I don't like to think that someone else have to go through the same as I did but until humans become less selfish, some people have to sacrifice everything to keep us safe. But maybe this time it will be a free choice.

_And I'll survive; paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away_

_-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-  
_

**A/N** I'm so sorry that I'm so late with putting this chapter up! But I didn't think I would get 5 reviews so fast. Awesome work and thank you SO MUCH! And I have been really stressed with tons of homework's and training. I will publish a alternate ending because you know he had a choice to make about what he wanted to do.

And about these odd sentences in my last A/N... No this isn't my first language. This is my third language so a hurray for my Beta who is saving you from weird sentences!

And so sorry again and the name on the songs is in my profile.

I know that this chapter sucks but since I have written it... I can't just let it be and a promise is a promise.


	3. Ending Number 2

Night of Revenge Chapter 3 Ending number 2

Now to the last part of my plan, the piece I have been craving for so very long.

_my wounds cry for the grave_  
_my soul cries for deliverance_  
_will I be denied Christ_  
_tourniquet_  
_my suicide_

I have never been scared of death. I never thought of death when I was little, no child does. Even later, on my first mission I always thought, 'It can't happen to me, I'm too young to die'. But now I know you are never too young to die. In the end of my fourth mission I found myself feeling disappointed that Sarov was the one who wouldn't get up. I was tired of the life and didn't believe there existed any other solution to escape MI6. When I was hit by the snipers bullet, I can't remember if I felt fear or even any regret. I just felt a numb sort of peace, to finally be able to meet my parents.

When I was younger, suicide was the coward's way out of life. If I was going to die it would be a heroic death. I would sacrifice myself for someone else or for the world, like in the movies.

Now I see the taking of my own life with completely different eyes. Now it's a well deserved rest, a reward for all the good I have done. I know I won't get to heaven. Even if it exists have I no place there. I have killed too many people and I am far to broken to deserve it. And if I come to hell... well, I can accept that. I deserve it. But...

_maybe I'll wake up for once_  
_not tormented daily defeated by you_  
_just when i thought I'd reached the bottom_  
_I'm dying again_

How I should do it did never bothered me, the important was that it would happen, one way or another.

But I knew I didn't want it to be a gun. It felt wrong somehow. Everything had started with a gun and I didn't want to end it with a bullet. To jump in front of a car or a train did also felt wrong, too dramatic. Poor bastard who had to hit me or clean up afterward, I didn't want to hurt any more people.

What felt right was also the easiest way. To just swallow my whole bottle of sleeping pills, I would just fall asleep and never wake up. Completely painless and quiet, something I had never really had the chance for.

Most people say that they would want to die an exciting death. To die peacefully in your bed is gravely undervalued. But my whole life with MI6 I have fought with noise and blood and dirt and pain. I have always been tense, busy. Always something to do. So to die an exciting death just doesn't appeal to me.

When people count how many years they have been living, it's often more like a countdown. To get your driving license, to be able to order wine at a restaurant or to retire. Before all this started I counted down to the day I would be able to get my own car. Later it was some kind of countdown to death. I knew I couldn't escape for death forever, my life had just become a long wait with the clock quickly counting down.

Not long ago I thought my world would end with fire. And for the last time I proved myself wrong. It ended with a glass of wine and a couple of pills. I chose wine for two reasons. First you´re never supposed to mix sleeping pills with alcohol and I wanted to break the rules one last time, a last finger to authority. Second because I was never allowed to take that celebratory glass of wine to celebrate my eighteenth birthday. MI6 never allowed me to drink any kind of alcohol. They didn't want me to get stuck in an addiction, it was all too common in my line of work.

So everything didn't end with fire, just with a glass of cheap wine and a couple of pills. I just went to bed and closed my eyes. I felt how I slipped into the darkness. I can't remember my last conscious but I don't think it was anything deep and meaningful, not even intelligent. Maybe it was something along the lines of 'mm cheap wine'. All I can remember is a great sense of peace that I hadn't felt in a long time.

_I had to fall_  
_To lose it all_  
_But in the end_  
_It doesn't even matter_

I stood in the middle of a little clearing in the middle of a forest. I remembered this place but couldn't really figure out from where... When I turned around my only thought was;

'Are you kidding with me!' The tent, the fire and the two figures almost made me laugh.

'So this is the afterlife. A ten year olds memory.' I thought the afterlife was supposed to be couple of pearly gates that lead into a place so perfect that it would make me cry. Yeah, I know my picture of heaven wasn't the best. And then Saint Peter would see I wasn't on the list and throw me down to hell. This was certainly not what I expected. I don't care anymore, I am free and that is all that matters. And it's not like this is a bad memory, I actually quite like this one. I became aware of another presence behind me but I didn't turn around

"Why this memory? I mean come on, nineteen years of memory's and you chose this one? Why?" Someone asked me, amusement in his voice.

"Because you canceled a job and turned your phone off just to spend time with me. A whole week with you without getting interrupted. It meant a lot." I answered and turned my head to look at Ian.

His smile faltered and he looked at me with regret.

"Was I really that big of a bastard? No, do not answer that, I do not want to know."

"It's okay. I understand now. I know how important that job was for you." I commented, still looking at the memory.

Ian sighed and shook his head. Regret coloring his body language.

"You shouldn't be able to understand. You should be angry at me, you should be screaming at me and demanding explanations. I am so sorry, for everything, but especially MI6. I just wanted you to be safe. I trained you for survival not for becoming a bloody spy, but I should have let you be a child. You grew up way too quickly. I just wish I could be the father you needed and wanted." He said, the words coming in a flood held back to a fractured dam.

I wanted to stop the ramble but understood that Ian needed this.

"I remember one time when you were little." He said, his eyes in the past. "You came home one day from a friends house and was so happy about something and you said; 'See, dad, I told you I could do it.'

He have a bitter, humorless laugh. "Do you know what I answered? I told you I wasn't your father and that I would never be. That I didn't want you to call me dad, just Ian. And the face you made was terrible. And I was so scared because I didn't know how to be a father and I didn't know how to take care of you and..."

His words were starting to become a jumbled mess and I wondered absently if I should stop him now. All I wanted was the old Ian and this was starting to get too emotional and cliché.

"I _am_ sorry." He said, looking at me with intensity that almost took my breath away. "I wish I could have been the father figure you deserved."

Okay now he started repeating himself, maybe I should stop his monologue?

"Ian..."

"But I was just so scared and-"

"Ian..."

"... didn't know what to do -"

"_Ian_."

"I was too foolish to-"

"Ian!"

His stream of words immediately cut off and he stared at me with wide eyes. He was not used to me telling him what to do and he had never heard me raise my voice. He'd been gone a long time.

"You were repeating yourself." I informed him with a small smile. He opened his mouth again but I was faster.

"If you try to apologize again I swear to god I will throw you into that fire."

He looked stumped and he stared at me. I sighed and tiredly dragged a hand through my hair. This was not what I expected to deal with when I swallowed those pills.

"Look, you don't have to apologize. I have put all that shit behind me and I just want to move on. I am done with my life on earth and whatever happened down there does _not_ matter anymore. Like I said, I have put it behind and so should you." I said, sounding sagely.

Ian looked at me with an unidentified emotion in his eyes which kind of made me uneasy.

"What?" I asked, wary.

"I am so proud of you!" he burst out. "You're all grown up and are even teaching me a lesson." He said with a big smile and pulled me in to a tight hug. I stiffened at first but relaxed and hugged him back. I didn't want to let go but I had some questions to ask.

"What is going to happen now?" My voice sounded weak and childlike. I wasn't sure if I was annoyed at myself or not.

"That, kiddo, is up to you. But I would suggest you to go and see your parents." He said with a soft smile.

I felt joy so great that I could not even begin to describe it, and I felt how a hole in my chest disappeared. A hole that I think I had always had. Because no matter how hard you try you can never replace your real parents.

"What about Jack?" I asked in a small voice.

"We can go and see her too, if you want to. We can go and see whoever you want to, as long as she or he is dead." My uncle answered with a smile. We turned around and walked away from my memory, because it wasn't important anymore.

I threw a last glance over my shoulder to watch the little boy excitedly telling the man what he wanted to become when he grew up. The little boy had at the time no clue about the horrors of the real world. Neither did he know that his dream of saving the world would come true because of blackmail, deaths and some damn bad luck. But that was all in the past now.

Finally.

_It's brighter now, I will make it on my own_

_A/N _Hm I am not sure if I like this chapter... Actually I am not sure I like this story at all. Anyway only one mor chapter to go. It will be an epilogue. What happens after? What happens with MI6? K-unit and Ben Daniels will be the main characters of the epilogue. So now I want some ideas of what to write. What do you want to happen? How will they find out? How will they react. Don't worry. I know what to write, I just want ideas and inspiration. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY THERE

HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch their attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

I normally do not fool people like this by publishing messages as chapter but I felt this was to important to ignore. We got to take care of our freedom and we can not let the whole word end up like North Korea or China.


End file.
